Inuzuka Unaru
'Character First Name:' Unaru 'Character Last Name:' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username:' ( UnaruInuzuka ) 'Nickname: (optionional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 03/09/188AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'8" 'Weight:' 82lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' - A blood red fang tattoo upon each cheek. - Back of left hand, wrist and a third of the forearm having a burn scar from a spar with Nakara Haruno. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Unaru is a caring and bright boy, if he makes friend he will become fiercly loyal to them over time. But there is always the deep ground in fear he holds deep inside his soul, he is weary of betrayal he looks upon others with a keen eye expecting the worst from others till he starts to find he can start to trust them. He does not let himself feel much emotions in himself without fearing he will show a darker side of himself so he may be seen as if he is emotionless which he isn't. Sadly he is completely diffrent when he is within a fight or if he is aggitated outside it to the point of loosing his cool. A deep almost primal instincts surface to show their ugly face. A Blood lust stronger than logic will sometimes surface in him. He would never harm a friend but there are moments that he may look like he wouldn't blink twice but to slit their throat. 'Behaviour:' His behavior is often questionable and confusing at times. He is a kind boy hidden behind a emotionless mask. His behavior is reminicent of a split personality disorder. Normaly it is more towards the idea of analizing a situation and avoiding too much stress enjoying both the company of others and just finding a perch of his own to be alone to think. Then there is the moments that if aggitated for any reason he has to actually struggle with himself from showing a darker side of himself that would make anyone turn their head and wonder if he was the same person they knew. Most of the time he will be laid back and adventurous, others lazy. A few times a small perverted streek may surface if the moment arises that he can't avoid but most of the time he is civilized but can be quite blunt by accident if he finds his privacy being poked at too closely too soon. 'Nindo:' "I will never turn my back on a friend, to do so is just asking to destroy another part of my soul a bit more..." '' 'Summoning: ((None)) '''Bloodline/Clan: The Inuzuka clan. A small clan that is both known for their fighting skills with a companion ninken given to them at the age of nine by the clan to be life long partners in their battles. All Inuzuka members bear two red tribal tattoos marked upon their cheeks and have a destinctive 'feral' look to them. Most come to have eyes with iris's that are sharp in apearance rather than round like most iris's are for other people. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' -none 'Element Two:' -none 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Intelligence, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Midnight Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wire_Strings Wire Strings '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' None that I know of as of yet. 'Background Information:' Born on the boarder of Lightning country his mother having been seen as a deserter by having found love with a kumo shinobi had found herself rogue to her home and considered part of a dieing clan. Born two years before the war had ended his parents needed to keep themselves and their child safe from the strife that had come down on them and without a village to back them up they did it all on their own. by the time he was five and already marked with his mothers clan tattoo his mother had found herself backed into a corner by rogue ninja and killed, Unaru had been hidden out of sight of danger and hadn't been hurt but had heard the entire fight. When his father had returned and found only his son alive he had packed him up and took him farther into lightning country for safety. His father wasn't one to stick to one place and every few months they had found themselves in a new home or village. By the time Unaru had turned six his father had realized there was issue with his son. At first he had simply considered the bouts of anger to be tantrums like any family member would think, but over time that hope was torn from him. By the time Unaru had hit seven he himself had even noticed the problems in himself and was frightened by the situation. Rightly so, the first time his mind broke it was catastrophic. He had tried saving a friend he had for almost a month and found himself not only harming the boy who was hurting the other boy but had accidently harmed his friend as well in the process... Scaring the other boy from such an action his friend had come to hate Unaru rather than forgive him for something he didn't understand himself. As well his father who had esentually been his center to this world was starting to be noticed by Unaru himself to look at him diffrently by that time on. Worry and a hint of fear no father should place in the sights of a child had often been seen and his trust of others was slipping. Four months later his father finally caved in trying to figure out a way of helping his son and had called in a old friend of his from many years prior. The man, like his father, had a wanderlust but also a kind heart for others and had been willing to take Unaru under his wing to try and help him in his plight. In Unarus eyes thou... at this point he had seen this hand off not as helpfull but as being abandoned by his father as if he wasn't wanted by him. A hatred had started to build in him for his father, and even if for years he had loved him, loosing his mother only a short time before his father gave him up had broke something inside him. The man that he soon had been considered his Sensei was slowly starting to appear in his eyes to be seen as someone he can consider as someone to look up to. The man was able to help him in his troubles, train him in basic skills and help in strenthening the already intellegent mind a bit stronger. The man himself brightened his life up for just being there for him. He had even helped him in a simple but needed fact of this Inuzukas life. He had found Unaru two pups, rare as gold in this time to find. They weren't pure a bit of wolf left in their genes but they were definitely Ninken the boy can bond with. As all good things seem to go for him though even that connection with the older man was torn from him at the age of eleven, his mentor had fallen ill at the edge of Land of Earth and Rain country and the illness had ravaged him quickly. having no where to head he had found himself wandering thru Rain country on his own with his two companions. eventualy he had been found by patrols of Amegakure that had sensed a strange chakra signature in their lands and had whisked him into their village like every other stray they found in recent years. Being wary of the offer to come into the village he soon took the offer to follow them into yet another turn of his life. 'Roleplaying Library:' Unaru's First Mission 4/26/14 Unaru Vs. Nakara 4/29/14 Hospital Visit 4/30/14 Unaru and the mission at the Library. 5/02/14 'Approved by:' Kagato